Seizoen 22 Week 2
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_2" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie_afl4891_01.jpg Familie_afl4891_02.jpg Familie_afl4891_03.jpg Familie_afl4891_04.jpg Familie_afl4893_01.jpg Familie_afl4894_01.jpg Familie_afl4894_02.jpg Familie_afl4894_03.jpg familie 4894 01.png familie 4894 02.png familie 4894 03.png familie 4894 04.png familie 4894 05.png familie 4894 06.png familie 4894 07.png familie 4894 08.png Familie_afl4895_01.jpg Familie_afl4895_02.jpg 'Aflevering 6 (#4891) - maandag 3 september 2012' Marie-Rose en Mathias zetten voorzichtige stappen om hun relatie een nieuwe kans te geven. Mieke en Niko vertrekken met vakantie naar Ibiza. Linda ontdekt dat er in haar huis gesurft wordt naar pornosites. Axel praat met Peter over zijn schuldgevoelen en over de begrafenis van zijn moeder. Paul en Nathalie bespreken zijn voorstel om te gaan samenwonen. Victor heeft een hernia, maar toch gaat hij werken. Peter wil van Mathias weten hoe het met zijn engagement tegenover de firma zit. *'Rekening houdend met de tijdlijn spelen de gebeurtenissen van deze aflevering zich af op 5 juli 2012.' 'Aflevering 7 (#4892) - dinsdag 4 september 2012' Roos en Maarten hebben nergens nog tijd voor sinds ze hun boerderij verbouwen. Deze gejaagdheid werkt hoe langer hoe meer op haar systeem. Evy heeft aan Mieke en Niko beloofd om Steve in de gaten te houden en ze neemt haar opdracht als waakhond serieus. Peter en ontwerper Axel nemen allebei een belangrijke professionele beslissing. Victor Praet wordt door Deleu onder druk gezet om werk te maken van de ontslagen. Nathalie praat met haar ex-man Dirk over haar relatie met Paul. Marie-Rose slooft zich uit om de afstand tussen haar en Mathias te verkleinen. *'Rekening houdend met de tijdlijn spelen de gebeurtenissen van deze aflevering zich af op 6 juli 2012.' *'Laatste aflevering met Bram Van Outryve (Axel De Meester).' 'Aflevering 8 (#4893) - woensdag 5 september 2012' Trudy confronteert Maarten met de frustraties van Roos, maar hij ziet niet in dat hij zich aan het verliezen is in de verbouwing van de boerderij en dat hij De KomEet verwaarloost. Voor Hanne gaat een droom in vervulling wanneer ze bij Van den Bossche Fashion een vestje mag afwerken. Victor Praet houdt het niet meer uit van de rugpijn en Linda stuurt hem naar huis. Nathalie en Paul geven een drink in de Jan & Alleman. Mathias kan beter met Peter dan met Marie-Rose over zijn gevoelens praten. Steve heeft de handen vol met de organisatie van het feestje dat hij in het appartement van Mieke en Niko geeft. *'Rekening houdend met de tijdlijn spelen de gebeurtenissen van deze aflevering zich af op 7 juli 2012.' 'Aflevering 9 (#4894) - donderdag 6 september 2012' Sinds hun gesprek van gisterenavond gelooft Marie-Rose meer dan ooit dat ze Mathias aan het verliezen is en ze huilt uit bij haar dochter. Victor Praet heeft een plan uitgewerkt om de naakte ontslagen in het ziekenhuis te vermijden en hij stelt dat voor tijdens de raad van bestuur. De renovatie van de boerderij eist zoveel van Maartens tijd en energie dat de spanningen tussen hem en Roos hoog oplopen. June en Veronique zijn onder de indruk van Hannes talent en ze beslissen om het vestje dat de modestudente heeft afgewerkt te produceren. Dokter Paul is heel zeker van zijn relatie met Nathalie en hij doet haar een ambitieus voorstel. *'Rekening houdend met de tijdlijn spelen de gebeurtenissen van deze aflevering zich af op 8 juli 2012.' *'Laatste aflevering met Eric Van Herreweghe (Jean-Pierre Deleu).' 'Aflevering 10 (#4895) - vrijdag 7 september 2012' Dokter Paul wil van Nathalie weten of hij samen met haar het grote engagement wil aangaan, maar zij heeft tijd nodig. Ondanks zijn hernia gaat Victor Praet werken, maar hij heeft dan ook belangrijk nieuws voor het ziekenhuispersoneel. Nathalie en Evy tonen allebei interesse in de vacature van PR-manager bij Van den Bossche. Roos is het al gewoon dat Maarten licht ontvlambaar is aangezien hij elk vrij moment in de boerderij werkt, maar ze maakt zich zorgen wanneer hij sterke drank nodig heeft om de service in De KomEet door te komen. Steve nodigt Evy uit voor zijn feestje. *'Rekening houdend met de tijdlijn spelen de gebeurtenissen van deze aflevering zich af op 9 juli 2012.' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen